


It Feels Like An Almost

by SafiiriMaagi



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alter Gilgamesh, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fate RP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, the AU in which Luvia summons Alter Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafiiriMaagi/pseuds/SafiiriMaagi
Summary: They glare at each other, faces just inches apart, like if this was something romantic, something sweet, something that wasn’t what they both to claim be: nothing more than a dalliance, nothing more than a tryst.





	It Feels Like An Almost

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic to an RP partner of mine. But please do enjoy.

She hates him, she claims, even when her legs are wrapped around his waist, voice hoarse from screaming for more. Claims that he would never be the same, make her feel the same as  _he_  did. 

He brushes her words aside, his fingers tightening their hold on her thighs, sure to leave bruises, a  _reminder_  of who leaves them there, and acts as if her words mean nothing to him at all. 

They glare at each other, faces just inches apart, like if this was something romantic, something sweet, something that wasn’t what they both to claim be: nothing more than a dalliance, nothing more than a tryst. She makes it very clear to him, hissing against his jugular that if he ever came back, if she were ever to summon  _him_  again, they will end. 

And misses how his ruby red eyes narrow, lips set in a grim line and she gasps when he suddenly pulls out, making her feel as if he’s burned her. 

Before she can ask him what he’s doing, he’s snapping at her to get on her knees and spread herself for him, a heavy hand coming down on her backside when she doesn’t comply as quickly as he wants her to. 

An undignified squeak leaves her mouth and he laughs, mockingly asking her if she enjoys being spanked, long fingers tracing the imprint he left on her. She shivers and bites her lip, pointedly not looking at him. Of course she’d choose now to be stubborn and he quickly loses interest in having her speak to him. No matter, she’ll be getting very vocal for him soon.

He comes closer, the head of his shaft resting against the curve of her ass, and grins at how her entire body shakes, her breaths coming in shallow pants as she tries in vain to hide how hot he’s making her feel. The slimy trail of pussy juice between her thighs is evidence enough. 

There’s a snicker and she dares to peek back over her shoulder, face flushed red, her bangs sticking to her forehead, and almost regrets it. Their eyes meet and she knows she has to look away, but there is an intensity there, one that almost looks familiar, and her heart wrenches in her chest. 

And while she watches him, he lowers a hand to her center, and easily dips his fingers into her, her slick giving him no resistance. She whines, and breaks line of sight with him, desperate to muffle her moans against her arm. But he’s already heard them, punctuated by the tighter grip on her left hip. 

He continues to pump his fingers into her until he feels her walls tighten around his digits and he stops, earning him a displeased noise from his so-called Master. And he doesn’t care if she’s satisfied or not. 

Threading his other hand into her curls, he pulls her head back so that their eyes meet once more and he shows her how her so-called hate drips from his fingers. Tells her that it’s almost like the one she wants is not  _him_  but rather the man standing over her right now. Almost as if her body doesn’t care  _who_ he is as long as it’s getting filled up.

And revels in the way she can’t seem to answer him. How her eyes remain on his. How at this moment, his golden reflection doesn’t seem to exist at all and it’s him she’s looking at. And he almost wishes this moment would last.

 

 


End file.
